Saiyan in Shinobi world
by Onisparks
Summary: "You've had it easy, just having your clan massacred. If you were in my position I'm pretty sure you'd be dead, and I'm not talking about death by murder I'm talking about death by suicide" No race, no home, no family. Locked up for 4 years, tortured can Oni a young Saiyan girl find happiness in the leaf village or will she follow the path of revenge. Warning: Writer is imagnitive
1. Prologue

A/N HIYA GUYS I'M STARTING A NEW STORY SO ENJOY :)

 **. . .**  
Prologue  
Third person  
"Please don't cry my children, mummy is here," whispered a young Saiyan mother in a desperate attempt to shush her two newborn twins. She cradled both of them in her arms in an attempt to shield them from the chaos around them.  
Screaming and yelling could be heard in the background as Saiyans of different ages and genders tried to escape the massacre which was going on.  
Frieza the one who had ordered the annihilation of the Saiyan race was nowhere to be seen, but his strongest fighters roamed the streets of planet Vegeta murdering all Saiyans they came across. Despite being a race of warriors they stood no chance against Frieza any resistance or retaliation would result in him blowing up the planet thus destroying any chance of escape... not like there was any. Before the massacre, all escape pods had conveniently been destroyed, all except one.  
One which was owned by the daughter of a recently deceased Saiyan engineer, the new mother.  
She rushed around her father's lab triple checking everything was ok whilst holding on tight to her daughters.  
"Just a few more minutes until we're safe" whispered the Saiyan mother to her two baby girls, a red-haired girl and a black haired girl.  
The sound of a high pitch beep suddenly echoed around the lap causing the new mother to rush to the escape pod her father had created. It was finally ready, their escape route to survival. The Saiyan mothers gently placed each Saiyan baby in the pod then proceeded to enter with them but before she could place even her foot inside the door to the lab suddenly burst open.  
Thinking fast the young mother typed in a set of coordinates on the screen of the pod before smiling gently.  
"Seems like mummy won't be joining you. I know our time together was short but I want you both to know that mum loves you and always will," whispered the young mother gently kissing each child on the forehead. The pod door then snapped shut before beginning a 5-second countdown.  
The sound of footsteps alerted the mother to the unwanted warriors in her father's lap.

5...

She rushed at the warriors in an attempt to stall some time whilst the countdown was occurring but before she could evenly lay a finger on at least one of them she was shot down... dead

4...

Both Saiyan babies by now had stopped crying and were watching, watching everything that had occurred including the death of their mother.

3...

The sick grin of the warrior who had shot down their mother caused the red haired baby to start crying again.

2...

The black haired baby also began to sniffle as if understanding what was going on.

1...  
The sound of Ki blast could be heard as Frieza's warriors shot Ki blast at the pod in an attempt to destroy it. The only thing that was destroyed was the control panel.

0...

The Pod blasted off into the night's sky leaving all but one of Frieza's men behind.  
The warrior with the sick grin was nowhere to be seen.  
 **  
. . .**

6 months later  
"Takeo what was that noise?" asked an elderly lady to her husband. Just a few seconds earlier a loud bang had been heard effectively gaining the attention of an elderly couple.  
"I'll go and check," replied a low voice, a lot of shuffling and a gasp was heard a few minutes after he left  
"Megumi you might want to come and see this," came the same voice. Crushing the recently planted daisy on the porch of the elderly couples small house was huge sphere shaped pod. The outside of the pod was scratched and dirty like it had been on countless amounts of journeys across space. What stood out to Takeo, the old man was two hands like dents on the pod.  
Cautiously the old man approached the pod. If his prior experience of being a shinobi had taught him anything it was that you could never be too careful.  
"What is it?" asked the voice of his wife as she approached the front door. The old man shrugged his shoulders.  
"It seems like a container of some sort, I'm going to see what's inside".  
Before he could take another step forward the lid of the pod flung open to reveal two babies. A baby with red hair who was peacefully sleeping and a baby with black hair who seemed to be in a huge amount of discomfort, on her stomach a black seal could be seen forming, it flashed and moved around until it eventually took the shape of a wolf.  
"Babies" came the voice of Takeo  
"Babies? Are you sure?"  
"Yes I know what a baby looks like," said the old man. His wife Megumi made her way towards her husband to inspect the pod for herself  
"You're right but why do they each have a tail," asked the woman. Her husband shrugged again.  
"I have no idea and this one also has some type of marking on her"  
"Come on let's bring them in"  
 **. . .**

3 and half years later

"Emi wait up" called a small voice as she desperately tried to catch up to a red-haired girl in front.  
"Hurry up then Oni" replied the redhead. Both girls were on their way back to their small house in the forest after a day of exploring.  
"Emi? Do you have the ink mark on your tummy too?" asked the younger twin with dark hair. The older red-haired twin sent her sister a funny look.  
"Why do you always ask me that, I've already said no before," she said as she crossed her hands over her chest.  
"I thought it would have grown by now," said the younger twin as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.  
This cause the older twin to sigh.  
"Oni you're such a crybaby"  
"N-no... No, I'm not" the crying girl said in between sniffles as she furiously rubbed at her eyes.  
"See! I'm not crying!" she declared  
"Yes, you was!"  
"No, I wasn't"  
Both Saiyans stubbornly stomped their foot on the ground trying to out do the other  
"Fine, I'll race you back to the house, If I win I'm right, If I lose you're right" stated the Saiyan with red hair.  
The other Saiyan nodded her head in agreement before rushing off ahead of her sister. Rushing towards the danger that awaited.  
Both girls ran through the forest, trying to outrun the other. Their little legs moving as fast as they could and their long tails dancing behind them.  
It was quiet when they both finally arrived at the cottage, too quiet, nevertheless, they both removed their shoes before stepping in, too young to notice that anything was wrong.  
"I win Oni. You lose," yelled the oldest Saiyan in joy… No reply.  
"Didn't you hear me I said I wi-" The little Saiyan stopped half way through her sentence, frozen in fear just like her sister. Before them lay the elderly couple that had taken them in a couple of years ago in a puddle of blood. Neither of them said a thing. Both paralysed.  
"I found them," said a rough voice.  
"Good, now let's get this over and done with," answered another voice.  
"Let go of me," demanded the red hair Saiyan as she was suddenly grabbed by the arm by one of the intruders. She attempted to rip her arm out of his grip but that proved to be futile. "Please I'm begging you let go of me" she pleaded. Her pleas went ignored as her oversized top was lifted up above her stomach.  
"She doesn't have the mark, what do we do?" asked the man who was holding her  
"Kill her"  
"No please no," yelled the dark haired Saiyan as she looked at the man who had given the order. He wore a sickening smirk on his face as he stared at the red-haired Saiyan. The sister of the said Saiyan desperately tried to move towards her sister but it was too late. She watched helplessly as her twin, her other half, fell to the ground with a kunai knife plunged into her chest. A pool of blood, the same colour of her red hair began to form around her as she lay still and lifeless.  
"Emi... no," the whisper of a small Saiyan girl could be heard as she stared at her sister's lifeless body. Tears poured down her face as she silently wept.  
"you're coming with us" was the last thing she heard before she was knocked out.  
 **  
. . .**

The dark haired Saiyan girl slowly opened her eyes as she tried to sit up.  
"Good your awake" boomed a loud voice. Slowly the Saiyan titled her head up in the direction she had heard the voice. She didn't recognise it as the only male voice she knew was her granddads. She almost screamed as she came face to face with a colossal wolf with jet black skin, jet black fur, deadly red eyes and 12 massive tails.  
"Who are you?" asked the young girl  
"My name is Inugami or Ookami." stated the wolf. It's razor sharp teeth caught the Saiyans attention.  
"Where are we?" She eventually asked.  
"We're in your mind"  
"My mind?" asked the little girl  
"Yes, your mind. You are currently in Watashi no Sekai," said the wolf  
"Watashi no Sekai? What's that?"  
"My own world inside of you. You can come here whenever you want. I control everything here."  
"That is really cool!" exclaimed the little girl as she quickly got up and looked around. Everything was grey, the trees, the grass and even the animals. The only thing that wasn't black was a red moon which shone brightly in the dark grey night sky.  
"But what I'm I doing here, right now?" questioned the little girl as she cutely scratched her chin.  
"To start your training" replied the wolf as it sat down in front of her.  
"For what" questioned the Saiyan  
"Have you forgotten about what happened not too long ago? You are going to train to become the finest shinobi ever"  
The girl stared at the wolf, all cuteness and happiness suddenly were gone.  
Her eyes suddenly became dark as all the nativity a girl her age should have disappeared  
"When do I begin"

 **...**

"Is she dead?" asked a male voice as he walked into a dark cell.  
"That brat better not be" answered another  
"hm seems like the pretty little girl is waking up," said a third voice  
"Good, it's about time we begin" the other two men nodded in agreement.  
Chained to the wall of a dark cell was a 4-year-old old Saiyan with dark hair and dark eyes. Both her hands and arms were bound to the wall with Chakra and Ki resistant chains making escape virtually impossible. The little girl stared up at the people who held her captive with the cold eyes.  
"Who are you?" she questioned with as much confidence she could.  
"Your worst nightmare" Was what they said before they got to work.  
The blood curling screams of the small Saiyan girl with dark hair and dark eyes which held no naivety a child should have echoed throughout the dungeon she was held in.  
 **  
That night the little girl made a vow.**


	2. Escape

Oni P.O.V

 ** _"Someone's coming we'll train later," announced Ookami._**  
I simply nodded my head at the jet black wolf before stretching one last time. I watched as the training ground around me dissolved into thin air. A second later I found myself in the cramped, dark mouldy cell I had become accustomed to. My feet and arms were once again chained to the cold wall with Chakra and Ki resistant chains making it nearly impossible to move. How they knew about my Ki energy was still a mystery to me. The door to my cell suddenly burst open and three men holding kunai knives walked in, each wearing an evil smirk. I kept my eyes glued to them as they slowly made their way over to me. I made sure my face was blank of emotion as the first man pointed their Kunai at me. I was used to this, the beating, the stabbing and the insults. I was used to being tortured every day since the age of 4. I was used to the pain and emptiness I felt every day. I was used to the misery. In fact, the only memory I could consider ok was my 8th birthday which was celebrated 6 months ago with Ookami. It wasn't much but it was better than nothing. He taught me how to master medical Ninjutsu something which was necessary for survival in this condition.  
I was suddenly forced out of my thoughts by a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I looked down to see that a kunai knife plunged into it.  
"How do you like that you brat," laughed the first man who had been pointing a Kunai at me.  
"What are you going to do about it tailed child, you going to cry and tell your mummy. Oh wait you don't have a mummy"  
I kept my face emotionless as usual, my blank eyes staring at them. I moved my tail behind me to protect it; it wouldn't surprise me if they tried to cut it off... again. My eyes followed the second man as he slowly approached me. I watched as he crouched down in front of me and brought a Kunai to my jaw. I clenched my jaw in pain as I felt the sharp object cut deep into my flesh and up to my cheek.  
"Impressive pretty little girlie, you didn't even let out a squeak. Too bad it's going to leave a scar on your cute little face," he whispered as he stroked my wounded cheek. I narrowed my eyes at the man in front of me before spitting in his face.  
"I swear I'm going to kill you, all three of you bastards" I snarled whilst sending death glares to all three of the me  
"You piss me off girlie, I swear I'll..."  
"Kurai enough" interrupted the last man "I'll handle it".  
This earned a chuckle from the other two ninjas in the room as they both took a step back. I silently cursed at the man in front of me, out of all three of them it just had to be him, Kumori Yakunan. I winced as Kumori suddenly grabbed me by my hair and yanked my head up. I glared in disgust as he held my chin forcing me to look into his red eyes.  
"Foolish little girl, sprouting such nonsense at a time like this, you should consider yourself lucky that you've been kept alive all this time" he sneered "But that's about to change"  
"Release her" he yelled as he threw me back against the cold wall.  
I blinked in surprise as a kunai was used to unlock the chains that had kept me locked up for years. Looking down at my wrists I scowled at the scars the chains had left but released a sigh of relief as I was no longer chained to a wall. My happiness didn't last long because chakra strings were then attached to me, preventing me from moving by myself... like a puppet

 **. . .**

I was led outside for the first time in four years. I squinted my eyes as the sunlight burnt my eyes but then took a deep breath of fresh clean air, something I thought I'd never do again. I slightly smiled as I saw trees and buildings... and crowd of angry people  
"Today you die, girl," whispered a dark voice in my ear. I looked up to see a hanging noose on a platform. I felt my face pale as I was led through a huge crowd of cheering people. Cheering for me to be killed. I closed my eyes trying to think of a method to escape but before I could do anything Ookami spoke.  
 _ **"Oni relax, I have an idea"**_  
I released a sigh and took a few more breaths as Ookami explained to me what to do.  
Eventually, I reached the stand where the noose was hanging.  
"Today, people of Nikushimi we are here to celebrate the execution of this disgusting monster, in a matter of seconds she will be dead and our village will be safe from danger" announced the village leader. I glared at the village leader. I had always hated him, even before being locked he pissed me off.  
"Let the execution commence"  
The noose was forced around my neck almost choking me and the chakra strings which restricted my movement were released from me.  
Slowly I looked around the crowd glaring at each person who caught my eye until the trap door below my feet opened but instead falling I was floating. I sent an evil smirk at the village leader before using my Saiyan strength to rip the rope from around my neck off me. I then turned to the village leader who was shivering in fear. It was him who ordered the three ninjas to murder my family and kidnap me.  
"Let the execution commence" I leered as I rushed at him. Using all my strength I forced my right hand into his chest causing him to cough up blood.  
"Tell me does this hurt" I smirked but before he could reply I gripped his heart.  
"How about this?" I questioned squeezing it. I watched in glee as he opened and closed his mouth in an attempt to speak.  
"My... ninja... my ninja will kill you" he forced out.  
"I'd like to see them try" I replied as I ripped out his heart killing him. I then threw his lifeless body into the crowd of his beloved village people.  
"You can take your trash back" I stated before using instant transmission, a technique I had recently mastered to get as far away from the village that hated me as possible. Away to freedom

 **. . .**

I appeared in the middle of a forest. Lost. I studied the thick trunks of the trees and the colours of the plants around me trying to figure out where I was. I took note of the amount of green and the fresh flow of water from a nearby stream.  
 _"Land of fire?" I questioned  
_ _ **"Yes," replied Ookami**_ _  
"How far are we from the nearest Ninja village?"_ I asked not really wanting to deal with any more ninjas _  
_ _ **"About 75 miles North from Konohagakure"**_ _  
"Is that the village hidden in the leaves?" I asked  
_ _ **"Yes, just keep walking south" was the reply I got.**_ _  
"Understood"_  
I was about to start walking when I remembered that I was covered in blood, I quickly rushed to the stream to wash the blood of the village leader from my right hand and clothes.  
'Filthy scum'  
Once done I got up and began walking north whilst trying to heal the shoulder I was stabbed in.  
 ** _"Oni the village of Konohagakure is south of your current location"  
_** _"Tch, I know but I don't plan on going to any ninja villages," I stated_ ** _  
"Very well"_**  
I continued walking north for 2 more days.  
 _"Ookami how close are we from the border" I questioned_  
 _ **"A few more hours"**_  
I mentally cursed as I clutched my bleeding shoulder. My efforts at healing my shoulder were futile due to a lack of energy and chakra.

Eventually, I approached a huge gate with the symbol of a leaf on it. The village hidden in the leaves. I let out a curse as I read the name of the village.  
 _ **"First rule of a being Shinobi, don't trust so easily" stated Ookami  
**_ _"Damn you stupid wolf"_

* * *

Name : Shinpi-tekina Oni

Age : 8 (changes throughout story story)

Family : deceased

Hobbies: Training with Ookami

Dream : To see the light of day

Chakra release: She specialises in Lightening release but knows a few Jutsu for the other releases.  
"Shinpi-Tenka Oni can use both Ki and Chakra however she is more confident using Chakra as it is what she was taught be Ookami. She had to learn Ki by herself. She also has the sharigan but it's more for show than use (We don't want her taking away the spotlight from Sasuke and Kakashi). The reason she has the Sharigan will be explained later on the story


	3. Konohagakure

Oni P.O.V

I stumbled through the huge gates clutching my bleeding shoulder. Since I was here there was already here there was no point in turning back. I squinted slightly as my vision started to become blurry and black dots began to appear.  
Blood loss... damn.  
I collapsed onto the ground hard ground still clutching my bleeding shoulder. In the distant, I could hear yelling and someone calling for a doctor.  
Was it for me?  
No, it couldn't be I wasn't even part of their village. In less than a second, I was engulfed in darkness... Something I was used to

 **. . .**

I woke up in a white room with pictures of cartoon clouds and smiling suns. How childish  
"I see your awake young one, how are you feeling?" Asked a croaky old voice. I looked up to see a wrinkly old man wearing a red and white robe with a matching hat. Behind him were two men wearing weird masks and beside him was a man with a scar over his nose.  
"Who are you and why am I here?" I demanded coldly ignoring his previous question. The old man just chuckled  
"I am the Hokage, leader of this village and this man next to me is Iruka Umino" answered the Hokage  
"Nice to meet you" greeted Iruka  
"Why am I here?" I questioned ignoring Iruka.  
"You are here because you passed out due to blood loss, can you explain that?"  
"I don't trust strangers" I stated simply before attempting to get up. I let out a curse as I realised I was bound to the hospital bed by chakra resistant chains" I sent a glare at the Hokage annoyed at being chained up so soon after I had escaped.  
"What do you want from me" I leered.  
The Hokage sent me a smile before speaking  
"I simply want to know how you got here and how you got this injury"  
"Tch, I have nothing to say to people like you who don't understand what I've been through"  
I watched as the Hokage's smile turned into a frown.  
"You can either explain your situation to me right now or you can be interrogated. It would be wise if you chose the former; judging from your behaviour I can tell you feel uncomfortable being chained up. If you do not cooperate not only will you be chained up but you'll also be tortured until you give us the information we ask for." explained the old man.  
"Hokage-sama don't you think that's a bit harsh? She's just a child" question the man with the scar on his face. I scoffed before turning to look the younger man in the eye.  
"Torture doesn't scare me, I've already lived through that nightmare but I'll cooperate as it's not something I want to live through again. However, I will not talk to people whom I can't see their face" I said gesturing to the two masked men.  
The Hokage nodded then spoke.  
"You are dismissed,"  
The two masked men disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
"You may now speak," said the old man  
"Hn" I told them about the elderly couple that took me in, the death of my sister, being locked up, escaping death, I also told them my name and my age I, however, left out the part about being a Saiyan and also the part about being a Jinchuuriki.  
"So you have nowhere to go" I nodded my head in response  
"Very well, you can live in the village under one condition. You join the academy." I nodded my head again. A small price to pay for shelter  
"Good, here are your keys everything will be paid for you until you become a genin. Iruka show her to her house"  
"Yes, Hokage-sama" and with that, we disappeared in a puff of smoke. We appeared in what seemed like a market, I slowly rubbed my wrist relieved that the damn chains were no longer on them.  
"This way," said Iruka with a slight smile which I did not return. He frowned and continued walking.  
After 15 minutes of walking, we arrived at a huge building  
"This is the academy, you will be studying here."  
"Hn" I responded. We continued walking for another 25 minutes  
"This is your apartment" I looked at him with a blank face and nodded  
"Thank you," I said emotionlessly  
"Hey! Iruka Sensei" greeted a loud boy with blond hair. I quickly entered my apartment shutting the door behind me, not wanting to be part of their conversation. Tch annoying people.  
 _ **"Oni get some rest so your wound can fully heal," said Ookami.**_ To tired to reply I lay down on a decent looking couch then fell asleep at peace for the first time in 4 years  
 **  
. . .**

Iruka's P.O.V

After talking to Naruto for a bit he went inside to his own apartment. I turned around to look for Oni but she wasn't there. Must have gone into her apartment. I slowly opened her front door careful not to make any noise. I took a step into the room and instantly noticed her asleep on the sofa. She must have been really tired. I gently picked her up and carried her to the master bedroom. I softly placed her on the bed, then tucked her in. She looked adorable whilst she slept, so innocent unlike the face she wore when she was awake. Before leaving I placed a note on her nightstand.


	4. The Academy

Oni's P.O.V  
I slowly opened my eyes only to quickly close them again as bright streaks of sunlight burnt them. Once again I tried to open my eyes, this time with success. I gently rubbed my hands against the surface below me. 'Soft and welcoming like a bed.'  
I looked down to see that I was in fact on a bed. The first proper bed I had slept on in 4 years but how did I get to my bed? I remembered falling asleep on the sofa in the living room. I looked to my left and noticed a note on the bedside table. I picked it up and quickly read it:

 _To Oni_

 _I'd like to start off by saying that I was the one who carried you to your bed last night because if I left you on the sofa you would have woken up with back pain._

I mentally scoffed at that part; nothing could be worse than sleeping on cold solid concrete for four years.

 _Also be ready be ready by 7:30 am I'll walk you to school since you're new._

 _Iruka  
_

I looked at the clock that was also on my bedside table 6:50am. I heaved myself out of bed and walked towards what looked like a bathroom. Looking around the room I tried to remember what the bath in my grandparent's house looked like. Frowning I noticed that instead of a bath this house had a huge tap on the wall. Slowly I made my way towards the tap like thing and attempted to turn it on. After 5 minutes of failed attempts, I decided it would be simpler and quicker to just use a Jutsu instead of the stupid tap. Stepping into the bath I removed my bloodstained clothes before weaving the hand signs for Water release: water shower. I was immediately drenched in ice cold water which didn't bother me in the slightest, I then weaved the symbols for Heat release: blood boil. The water which drenched me instantly evaporated into steam leaving me completely dry. Turning to look at my bloodstained clothes I quickly repeated the water and heat Jutsu to try and wash off the blood. I let out an aggravated sigh as I noticed that the clothes still had noticeable blood stains.  
'How annoying'  
Giving up I quickly put on the clothes then used a light genjutsu to cover up the blood stains. Once I was done cleaning myself up I looked at the clock and saw that I still had 10 minutes. Making my way towards the living room I decided that training with Ookami would be the only thing worthwhile however before I could enter Watashi No Sekai a knock on the door rung through my apartment. Lazily I got up from my meditation position on the ground and walked towards the door to open it. I opened the brown wooden door to reveal a smiling Iruka.  
"You're early" I stated emotionlessly.  
"Better than being late," he said with a smile "anyway since we're early I'll treat you to breakfast" I gave Iruka a blank look before nodding my head.  
"Whatever" I muttered as I began walking down the street.  
"Oni, wrong way" called Iruka as he started in the other direction. I mentally cursed at myself for making such a foolish mistake, this caused Iruka to chuckle and wait for me to catch up.

 **. . .**

We walked for about 15 minutes before arriving at a small ramen shop called Ramen Ichiraku. As soon as we stepped in an intoxicating aroma filled my nose almost making me drool.  
'Stupid Saiyan eating habits'. I took a seat next to Iruka and waited for him to say something.  
"Morning Umino-san how are you today?" asked a girl who seemed to be the same age as Iruka  
"I'm fine thanks" he replied  
The girls' eyes started to wonder until they landed on me  
"Aw who is this little cutie pie," she asked as she tried to pinch my cheeks I swatted her hands away angrily and sent her a death glare but she didn't seem to notice.  
"This is Oni, she's new to the village," introduced Iruka. Iruka looked at me as if he was expecting me to say something, in return I sent him a cold glare which caused him to smile.  
"I want pork ramen with extra fish cakes and pork," I said emotionlessly  
"Sure and I'll have the same thanks" smiled Iruka  
"Coming right up," said a man who looked about 43. When did he arrive?

 **. . .**

After 10 minutes I had finished eating my last bowl of ramen.  
"16 bowls of ramen how is that possible" sulked Iruka as he paid for our food.  
"I was hungry," I stated as I got up from the stool I was sat on.  
I quickly started to walk towards the academy not wanting to be in that happy environment any longer. After a few seconds, I noticed that Iruka had caught up with me. Not long after we arrived at the huge building I saw yesterday. Iruka led me through several hallways until we came to a door that said class 12. I watched as he opened the door and walked in I followed slowly behind him shutting the door as I walked in. At the sound of the door closing, the noise in the classroom died down. I made sure that my face showed no emotion and that my eyes were blank.  
"Morning class, I would like to introduce a new student so treat her well ok. Oni would you like to introduce yourself to the class"  
Shifting my gaze from the class to Iruka I shook my head.  
"Well then, would you like to take a seat on the chair nearest the edge of the desk next to Naruto, Naruto raise your hand, " said Iruka-sensei. I could hear many gasp and whispers as a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, the same boy I had seen last night hesitantly lifted up his hand. Frowning I walked towards the desk and took a seat where Iruka-sensei had told me to.  
 _ **"This boy, he's a jinchuuriki, jinchuuriki of the 9 tails Kyuubi. He is also an orphan his parents died protecting him. He is hated by most villagers because of the Kyuubi attack 8 years ago, In a way, he's very similar to you so treat him nicely" said Ookami  
**_ _"How do you know that?" I questioned._ _ **  
"I'm a bijuu don't underestimate me Oni."  
**_ _"Tch whatever, I'll try but I'm not a nice person"_  
I glared at the wall in front of me. He couldn't be similar to me... Could he? This loud stupid boy was like me, alone in this world and hated?  
"Hi I'm Naruto and I'm going to be the Hokage one day! Believe it!" Exclaimed the blond boy. I turned to the boy who had knocked me out of my train of thoughts to look at his smiling face. He couldn't possibly be like me. I wasn't happy like him.  
"Oni" I replied. This caused Naruto's smile to widen before suddenly being replaced with a sad smile.  
"Oni... do you want to be friends me?" asked Naruto in a much lower voice than before. I studied his blue eyes which were now dull and doubtful, then I studied the scratches on his pale skin.  
"Just don't annoy me and I'll consider this friendship thing" A huge smile replaced the frown which was on Naruto's face as pulled me into a tight bear hug.  
Didn't I say not to annoy me? I thought to myself as the life was being squeezed out of me.

 **. . .**

Skip to the end of the school day

"Hey Oni-Chan do you want to hang out?" asked Naruto  
"no"  
"That's great Oni-chan this way" grinned Naruto as he pulled me down the street "We're going to have so much fun!"  
We went to the park then Ramen Ichiraku for dinner. We had just finished eating dinner, Teuchi had given us a free meal and were on are way home when Naruto accidently bumped into the man in front of us causing him to stumble back. The man in front turned around and glared daggers at Naruto.  
"Well if it isn't the little blond brat," Yelled the man, violently pushing Naruto to the ground.  
"I ought to teach you a lesson" he said cracking his knuckles I then felt someone grab my hand.  
"Don't worry dear, Tsuyoi will take care of that worthless brat," said the women with disgust. I let out a sigh as those words pierced my heart even though they weren't said to me. The sudden sound of a fist colliding with a face echoed down the street. I winced as horrible memories of me being beaten up and left bloody and bruised flashed through my brain. The sound of a cry, Naruto's cry rung in my ears reminding me of the days I would beg and cry for mercy. Another punch could be heard then silence... A deathly silence...  
That's when I lost it.  
I turned to see the man getting ready to punch a bleeding and unconscious Naruto again. Using my Saiyan speed I appeared in front of the man catching his punch. I sent him a deadly glare and watched as his eyes widened in horror.  
"I can't stand scum like you" I leered. I slowly began to squeeze the man's fist.  
"People like you should be killed" I continued. My grip continued to tighten as the man desperately tried to free his fist.  
"Stop, please I'm sorr-" the sound of a sickening crack caused a smirk to grow on my face. I released the man's fist and watched as he dropped to his knees.  
"That's not how you bow for forgiveness, how about I help you" I quickly kicked the man's head causing him to fall backwards. I then placed my foot on his neck.  
"If I perform a stomp to the throat I'll crush your throat and you'll die" I stated before moving my foot so that it was now on his chest.  
"If I perform a stomp to the heart your heart will stop, your rib cage would be crushed and your lungs punctured... Oh and you'll also die," I grinned.  
I then removed my foot from his chest and crouched down to his level, I looked him in the eye with a deadly expression.  
"If you ever think about harming a hair on Naruto's head I will kill you and I will do it in such a way you would have wished I'd either stomped your throat or heart," I threatened in such a deadly tone that it sent shivers down my own back. I then turned to the woman that had grabbed my hand earlier and flashed towards her. Grabbing her by the hair I forced her to look me in the eye before activating my Sharigan  
"If you ever say something like that about Naruto again I promise I will harm you not only physically but mentally too," I said in a deadly sweet voice. I then released her and turned to look at the man who was now unconscious  
Walking up to Naruto I quickly healed his cheek then woke him up.  
"Naruto we need to get a move on" Naruto blinked a few times before looking around.  
"What happened Oni-chan?  
"You fell over and hurt yourself".  
"Oh ok, Let's go" Naruto quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me down the street. As I was walking down the street I looked over my shoulder and flashed my Sharingan at the woman who was still standing in the street.  
"Say a word and you're dead" I mouthed  
"Oni-chan hurry up!"


	5. Walking with Naruto

Oni P.O.V

I released a long sigh as Naruto and I finally made it to the old apartments blocks we both lived in.

"Ahh we're finally back" grinned Naruto as he did a few stretches a little. I released yet another sigh as I watched him poorly perform a range of different stretches.

'Idiot'

"Thanks Oni-chan for helping me with my head and standing up for me, it's the first time anyone has ever done something like that for me," he said after he was finally done stretching. My eyes widened slightly before returning their usual shape.

"I didn't protect you," I replied whilst looking away. A grin appeared on Naruto's face as he pointed an accusing finger at me.

"Oni-chan I know I'm clumsy but I'm not stupid, that man he wouldn't just punch me twice. At least 4 times, it's happened a few times." explained Naruto "Also I saw his unconscious body lying on the street" he said with a cheeky grin. I smirked and slightly lifted up my hands in surrender.

"Guilty." This action caused Naruto to laugh a little.

"Oni-chan I'm glad I became your friend, you're funny" he grinned."And nice" he added.

"Whatever" I muttered whilst crossing my arms in front of me. It was weird being complimented after years of being put down and insulted.

"Oh and Oni-chan thanks for walking me home" smile Naruto. I gave Naruto a weird look.

"I didn't walk you home"

"But I live in that apartment there." Naruto pointed to the apartment next to mine.

"Ok." I walked to my apartment door and started to open it.

"Hey Oni-chan do you live there?" questioned Naruto I nodded my head whilst continuing to opening my door

"Really? Then can we walk to the academy together?" He asked I nodded my head again.

"That's great! I'll see you tomorrow, be ready at 7:30 so we can go to Ichiraku for breakfast."

"Ok," I said as I opened my front door. I walked into my apartment then proceeded to close it however before it could fully close I heard Naruto voice one more time.

"Goodnight Oni-chan" A small smile graced my lips as the door behind me closed.

"Goodnight Naruto"

. . .

"I'm stuffed" breathed Naruto whilst rubbing his stomach. I too released a long breath and nodded my head in agreement before heaving myself off the stool and walking down the path towards the ninja academy.

"Oni-chan where are you going?" asked Naruto

"School"

Thanks to my enhanced hearing I could hear Naruto as he ran to catch up with me.

After 10 minutes of walking, we finally arrived at the academy with only minutes to spare. We both walked into the classroom and took our seats near the back. The lesson had only just begun but I could feel someone's gaze burning holes into the back of my head. I frowned and decided to turn around only to see a boy with raven colour hair shaped like a ducks' butt staring at me. I hardened my gaze to glare forcing him to look away before turning back around.

'Annoying brat' I thought as I felt his gaze return to me but instead of choosing to turn around again I decided it would be best to ignore it as I saw no reason to acknowledge an annoyance.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I clenched my fist as memories of my brother murdering my clan repeated over and over in my head like a broken record. That guy, how could he? My clenched fist tightened as I remembered the gruesome memories of my parents being decapitated in front of me. A memory which was engraved on my brain. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the classroom door open then close, this caused everyone who was present in the classroom, including me, to look up at the two newcomers. Naruto and the new girl. My raven eyes followed the new girl's movements as she followed Naruto across the classroom to her seat in the row in front of me. Her wild long black hair flew behind her in long black locks and her furry brown belt looked almost alive as it seemed to dance around her waist. I frowned as I watched Naruto practically yell in her ear despite her being right next to him. She was friends with the dobe which meant she was either stupid or using Naruto. I studied her back wondering why she'd want to hang out with that idiot, someone who was hated and despised. A couple seconds later she turned around and sent me a cold glare. I felt my body freeze as her raven eyes seemed to send shivers down my spine. I quickly tore my eyes away from hers to look out the window and avoid eye contact. Her glare was similar to Itachi's yet so different. I slowly turned back to study her back. Who was she and what did she want? A flow of questions rushed through my mind as I continued to study her back. Despite all my questions I did know one thing, she was different... very different. Whether it was good or not I didn't know, that was something I needed to find out.

. . .

After class, I watched as Oni had a quick conversation with Iruka-sensei before walking out of class with Naruto. It didn't make sense, why would she hang out with him? Nothing made sense with her I needed an answer to my question and to investigate her more, so I followed them.

Oni P.O.V

Why was he following Naruto and I? What did he want? I cursed as I felt anger begin to bubble inside of me. Was I already being spied on so that I could be disposed of? Perhaps.

"Oni? Oni-chan. ONI-CHAN!" I looked up to see Naruto waving both his hands in front of my face

"What?"

"If you were listening to you would have heard me say goodnight," He said crossing his arms.

"Oh,"I looked around to see that we were at the apartments and that the sun had gone down. How long had we been walking and how long had the Uchiha been following us.

"Oni-chan you're so mean you didn't even say goodnight, not even yesterday" pouted Naruto. Just like yesterday a small smile graced my lips.

"Goodnight Naruto," I replied whilst walking into my flat. How was it he was able to me smile, someone who was so damaged.

"Remember Oni-chan same time tomorrow" was the last thing I heard before I shut the door.

Naruto... just who was he and why did he make me smile..?

I released a long sigh before walking towards the bedroom.

'Why is everything here so annoying?'


	6. Mutual Understanding

3 months later

Oni's P.O.V

"Oni-chan!" called Naruto as he ran to catch up to me. We had just finished today's classes and I was on my way home.  
"Oni-chan why'd you rush off like that " questioned Naruto once he'd caught up.  
"Because I want to go home"  
"But Oni-chan don't you want to go to the park with me and play" asked Naruto as he pulled a pouty face.  
"Not really".  
Right now all I wanted to do was go home and train with Ookami, if I didn't train how was I suppose to get stronger.  
"But Choji, Kiba and Shikamaru are going to be there" whined Naruto as he tugged at my arm.  
"Sorry Naruto," I said apologetically "I'm tired, maybe some other time" The thought of having to talk to other people in the class made me want to train with Ookami even more, the only person I could stand was Naruto and maybe Iruka when he occasionally treated to meals.  
Naruto frowned at crossed his hands over his chest.  
"Fine but you have to make it up to me later on," I slightly raised and eyebrow at his stubborn behaviour.  
"How?"  
"A sleepover at your house of course!" he grinned.  
"Sleepover" I repeated. I furrowed my eyebrows trying to work out what a sleepover was.  
 ** _"When a friend spends the night at your house" informed Ookami  
_** _"Why would Naruto want to do that?"  
_ ** _"To have fun and play"  
_** _"But I don't want to play"_ ** _  
"Discuss that with Naruto"_**  
"So what do you say Oni-chan a sleepover" beamed Naruto as she draped his arm around my shoulder.  
" I don't like…"  
"Please, Oni-chan" pleaded Naruto as he gave me puppy dog eyes. I let out a sigh of defeat before nodding my head.  
"Whatever, I'm going," I muttered as I shrugged his arm off my shoulder.  
"Ok then Oni-chan, the sleepover will be tomorrow after class" smiled Naruto as he ran off.  
'Tomorrow after school' I repeated in my head. I guess it couldn't be that bad in fact it did sound somewhat interesting. A smile tugged on my lips at the thought of a sleepover however the smile was wiped off my face by the presence of someone following.  
 _"Ookami can I kill him?"_ I questioned. I frowned when I heard the wolf release a low chuckle.  
 ** _"A ninja should suppress their true motive and blend in with the crowd," replied the wolf._**  
I quietly cursed at his reply.  
'How annoying' I thought as I continued on my journey 'home'. After a few minutes of walking, I came to a stop.  
"Uchiha, come out. Your pathetic stealth skills are too painful to ignore" I said whilst looking in the direction I could feel Sasuke's presence. For three months that boy had been following Naruto and me to and fro the Academy and it was really getting on my nerves.  
I watch as Sasuke jumped from the shadow of a nearby building and onto the ground in front of me. He landed with a light thud on the dirt ground before proceeding to stare at me.  
We stood in silence for a few minutes, each of us assessing the other person's strengths and weakness, well in his case assessing what he thought were my strengths and weaknesses.  
"Are you done?" I questioned breaking the silence. This caused Sasuke to glare at me.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked. I frowned, as he seemed to ignore what I just said.  
"How Pitiful you have no hope as a ninja, I've been in your class for 3 months and you still don't know who I am. As for your second question, that doesn't concern you"  
I stood my ground as Sasuke took a 'threatening' step forward.  
"Who do you think you are and what do you want in Konoha" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at Sasuke.  
"I have no intention of telling you anything" I replied. This answer caused Sasuke to growl and grab a Kunai from a secret compartment in his sleeve.  
"I know how to use this" he threatened.  
"And so do I," I said proceeding to do the same but was stopped by Ookami.  
 _ **"Oni don't"**_ _  
"Why? Why can't I just kill him?" I asked._  
 ** _"Because it's illegal," stated Ookami. I mentally scoffed at such weak reasoning.  
_** Wouldn't it make life easier to send the Uchiha brat to where the rest of his pathetic clan were?  
 ** _"Oni, look at him carefully and tell me what you see," instructed Ookami._** **  
**Following Ookami's instructions I looked Sasuke up and down.  
 _"I see a boy," I stated._ _ **  
"Now look into his eyes."**_ I looked into Sasuke eyes trying to figure out what Ookami wanted me to see.  
"What are you doing?!" demanded Sasuke who was still holding the Kunai tightly in his hands.  
"Looking into your eyes," I replied coolly. After A while I decided that there was nothing that interested me with his eyes.  
 _"Nothing worth taking note of. Why should I care about him,"  
_ _ **"Oni his family is dead, murdered by his brother the one he looked up to."**_ _  
"I know"  
_ _ **"Then why do you not see he has the same eyes as both you and Naruto. Why do you not treat him the way you treat Naruto?"**_ _  
_I scowled at Ookami's words  
 _"Because I don't care," I responded.  
_ Before Ookami could reply I shut off the mind link which enabled us to talk. I was sick of him trying to get me to befriend people. It was hard enough only being friends with Naruto, having to deal with so many new feelings and emotions, becoming friends with Sasuke would just be annoying and stressful. Returning my attention back to Sasuke I saw that he was staring at me intensely.  
"Why are you still here?"  
"You still haven't answered my question," responded Sasuke whilst pointing his Kunai at me.  
"I'll answer your stupid question if you answer one of mine first and put the Kunai away, it's not scary" Sasuke looked at me indifferently then sent me a nod. After Sasuke had put his Kunai back where it came from I asked him my question.  
"Who's your hero?"  
I watched as Sasuke's usual dull expression seemed to morph into surprise and shock then his face paled and he suddenly seemed uncomfortable. Staring into his eyes I noticed that they were full of emotion. Anger, hurt, loneliness, sadness, betrayal and emptiness. He was probably thinking about his older brother. 'How pitiful he still held affection for the one who caused him pain'. Deciding that I got what I wanted I spoke again  
"What do I want with Konoha was your question right" I started "I want to survive and staying in Konoha seems like the best method for survival".  
I smirked as I saw Sasuke made no effort to cover up his conflicting emotions. How he had not broken due to his experiences was a wonder to me.  
"Uchiha, I envy you and your strength." My smirk slowly disappeared as I continued to talk "I'm trying to regain what I lost in the nightmare I lived no still living through, you who has lived through a nightmare is still unbroken and strong… That's good for you. If you stay strong you'll succeed"  
I stared at Sasuke who still seemed to be digesting and understanding what I had just said.  
"Why are you telling me this?" he asked coldly.  
"No reason," I said whilst turning to look up at the sky. It would be a few more hours until the sunset which meant I could still get a few hours of training if I left now.  
"I'm going," I said but before I could start walking I heard Sasuke blurt something out  
"I can't stand fan-girls!" A smirk grew on my face at hearing that, he seriously thought I was a fan-girl because I gave him advice... 'What an annoyance.'  
"You really are stupid Uchiha, don't flatter yourself. I'm simply giving you advice so that you don't end up becoming a problem for me in the future. I'm not a fan-girl and you're not my friend but I'll consider you a comrade as I'll make life easier for me"  
"Then the feeling are mutual"  
"Also I'll call you Sasuke I can't stand calling you Uchiha" I added. Calling him by his last name reminded me of his clan who were so easily wiped out by one of their own. They really were a useless clan.  
"And I'll do the same"  
"Whatever," I said walking away but then stopped after a few steps.  
"Also stop stalking me, it's weird" Sasuke's cheeks seemed to redden a little at the embarrassment of being caught.  
"See you when I see you Sasuke," I said sending him a backwards wave as I walked away.  
"Bye"

 _ **. . .**_

Once I was out of sight I let out a long sigh; finally, one problem was resolved but now it was time to face the other one. Turning onto my street I wasn't surprised to see Iruka standing by the complex. Shoving my hands into my pockets I decided that walking pass him would be the best thing to do however before I could reach my apartment I heard him speak.  
"Oni, I'll treat you to a bowl of Ramen"  
"Damn you Iruka" I whispered under my breath. How he'd discovered my love of food was still a mystery to me.  
"Tch what are you waiting for Umino-san let's get going," I said whilst walking back in the direction I had just come from.  
 _ **  
. . .**_

"11 bowls of ramen" gaped Iruka as he shook his now limp wallet. We were currently walking down the street back to the apartments.  
"Why are you complaining it's fewer bowls then last time," I said. This cause Iruka to snap out of the puny state he was in and back to his usual still slightly less puny self.  
"Heh heh, you're right" he chuckled. "Sometimes I forget you're only eight years old," he said whilst ruffling my hair. Angrily removed his hand from hair.  
"Umino-san you know you really piss me off," I said whilst stopping in my path.  
"Huh, what do you mean?" question Iruka as he too stopped walked and turned around to face me.  
"I mean what I said, you piss me off"  
I frowned as the smile which was on his face a second ago was no longer there.  
"Oni…"  
"You and everyone here, you're all so happy and cheerful" I turned my attention to the dirt path in front of me "I can't stand it. I can't stand everyone smiling so brightly because I know that I can never smile like them. They haven't endured what I've had to."  
"Oni you haven't given yourself the chance to get to know them, If you…"  
"Why? Why are you telling me to get to know a bunch of kids I know I have nothing in common with. I can't, it's not possible. It's even hard for me to talk to people I have something in common with."  
"Is that so? You seem to be doing a pretty good job being friends with Naruto" Iruka smiled. I looked at him for a few seconds before replying.  
"You don't know how hard it is for me…"  
"Tell me, what's so hard about being friends with Naruto, he's probably the friendliest person in my class" I scrunched up my eyebrows wondering whether or not it was a good idea to continue to speak to him. Eventually, I decided it wouldn't hurt to open up a little.  
"He makes me feel warm… I don't like it, it feels too good to be true" once again Iruka chuckled.  
"What you're feeling is joy and happiness, I guess it would be hard for you to recognise it after so long" smile Iruka as he ruffled my hair again.  
"If you tried to get along with others in the class…"  
"NO! You just don't get it, I don't want to get along with them, they get on my nerves. Why don't you understand! Why don't you see things from my point of view!? You're just like Ookami, you want me to smile and become friends with everyone else" I yelled out "I can't, I really can't just stop forcing me I don't like it. I don't want to get close to anyone" I said whilst lowering my voice. I squeezed my eyes shut in an attempt to block out the memories of me and Emi together. I squeezed my eyes tighter as I felt tears beginning to escape and roll down my cheeks  
"I don't want anyone else to die again. I can't protect everyone, that's why, that's why…" I stopped mid sentence as I felt arms wrap around me.  
"It's okay to cry Oni."  
"No it's not, crying is for weaklings" I cried. Iruka's arms around me tightened as I continued to cry.  
"Oni, I know that you're stronger than many kids your age but from time to time it's good to cry and release everything you've kept bottled up until now," said Iruka.  
Nodding my head I lowered my defences for the first time in 4 years and let myself be hugged. After a few minutes, my cry died down and Iruka released me from his hug.  
"Are you ok now?" he questioned whilst crouching down to my level. I nodded my head.  
"That's good" he smiled.  
"Um… thank you Umino-san for everything you've done for me" I thanked. "It's ok you're one of my precious students" he grinned. I mentally scolded myself for letting my guard down and crying in front of him, I was a student, it was his job to comfort me.  
"Oni I can read you like an open book" chuckled Iruka "Yes you're right, it is my job to make sure that my students are ok and stay out of trouble, however, I'm not required to spend my salary treating you to ramen, or to visit you or even talk to you outside of school. You're a special exception"  
I stared at Iruka in shock.  
"Why me, why?"  
"I don't know, I guess I just feel protective of you like how an older brother feels towards his younger sister".  
I watched as Iruka's face lit up like a lightbulb. "How about it Oni? You become my imoute" he smiled.  
"Imoute" I repeated, "If I became your imoute would that make you my Onii-san then?"  
"Yep"  
"Onii-san" I repeated "Onii-san, Onii-san, Onii-san," saying it over and over again brought back a familiar feeling I hadn't felt since my grand-parents had been murdered.  
"Onii-san," I said a little bit louder "Onii-san!". Iruka laughed as I repeated the word "Onii-san over and over.  
"Well?"  
"Yes, I'll become your imoute" I said with a small smile."Any you'll become my Onii-san" I smiled whilst pointing at.  
"Yes" smiled Iruka. "So Imoute would you like to tell your Onii-san about this Ookami person who is forcing you to befriend people you don't want to?"  
"Not really" I smirked whilst continuing on my path back to the complex.


	7. Congratulations, you pass!

4 years later (A/N Oni is now 12 years old)

Oni's P.O.V

"ONI-CHAN IT'S THE DAY OF GRADUATION BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled in my ear, I winced and pushed him away slightly, it was way too early in the morning for him to be shouting.  
"Naruto lower your voice" I hissed, "You're too loud"  
"Awh but Oni-chan I can't help it, today we're going to become ninja's" grinned Naruto "and after becoming a Ninja I'm going to become the Hokage" he grinned. I sighed and nodded my head as Naruto continued to yell in my ear.  
"And Oni-chan I'm going to get a higher result than Teme" he finished. I nodded my head once again.  
"Sure..."  
"Hey Oni-chan are you even listening to me!" demanded Naruto as he stood on the desk in front of me.  
"Not really," I said turning away from him. My gaze landed on Sasuke who seemed bored out of his mind. Over the past four years, I had spoken to him on a number of occasions, mostly at school but sometimes when I was walking around the village with Naruto. Although we were comrades he wasn't someone I would trust with my life, just someone I could tolerate. I sent a nod in acknowledgement when our eyes met, which was returned by Sasuke's before he turned to look out the window.  
"Whaaat! Oni-chan why are ogling Sasuke-teme" exclaimed Naruto as he looked at Sasuke and I. I frowned when all eyes and glares were directed at me.  
"Naruto you idiot" I muttered as he seemed to misunderstand what was going on.  
"Sasuke-teme I won't let you have Oni-chan" growled Naruto as he moved to block my view of him.  
"Naruto..."  
"Oni-chan don't worry I'll protect you" interrupted Naruto as he patted my head.  
"Whatever" I sighed whilst trying to block out the glares I was getting from Sasuke's Fan-girls... 'How annoying'  
 **  
. . .**

"We will now start the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone Jutsu." Iruka stated. I turned to look at Naruto whose hands were on his head whilst making a face which showed he was in deep thought. I awkwardly patted his back in an effort to comfort him.  
"Don't fail and you'll be fine."  
I increased my patting pace as Naruto's condition seemed to worsen.  
"Oni-chan you're not helping and you're hurting me" whimpered Naruto. I quickly removed my hand from his back and proceeded to watch Iruka.

After about 10 minutes my name was called to enter the examination room.  
Getting up from my seat I walked towards the classroom the test was being held in, whilst on my way to the classroom I heard Ookami's voice in my head.  
 _ **"Oni from this moment on I want you to keep your skills to a minimum. Make them believe you are the weakest link. Try and not use your Saiyan power until I say so, use basic techniques," commanded Ookami.  
**_ _"Why?"  
_ _ **"Because you're being hunted".**_  
I frowned at the newfound information. I was being hunted... it wasn't exactly a surprise, and it wasn't a mystery who was hunting me. Before I could even attempt to reply to Ookami I walked into something hard. Taking a step backwards I noticed I was at the examination classroom.  
I cursed and opened the door.  
Looking around the room I noticed Iruka and a Chūnin ninja sitting at a desk. Iruka sent me a smile which I returned with a nod.  
"Iruka, are you sure this one should be taking the exam she couldn't even sense the door in front of her." whispered the Chunin to Iruka.  
"I have faith in her" he replied. "Oni begin when you're ready"  
I nodded and performed the haze clone technique, one of the weakest Jutsu out there, immediately 3 identical clones of myself appeared to my left.  
"Congratulations Oni you pass, you can go and get a headband"  
I walked past the two Chunin towards a table at the back of the room with several headbands laid out on it. Scanning the table I searched for a black headband but frowned when there was only blue.  
"Looking for this" I smiled slightly when I saw Iruka holding up a black headband. "I knew you'd want black".  
"But Iruka you..." started the Chunin  
"Thanks" I thanked whilst taking the headband from Iruka. I turned to the Chunin who I'd purposely interrupted before sending him a glare.  
"I don't like or trust you" a smirk appeared on my face as I saw both his and Iruka's reaction.

"I'm going" I stated whilst walking towards the door  
"Oni tell Naruto his next, ok"  
"Hn" I walked out the classroom and back to where Naruto and I were sitting.  
"ONI-CHAN YOU PASSED" Naruto shouted giving me a huge bear hug.  
"It's your go," I said after I was finally released  
"It is? Wish me luck" grinned Naruto. I nodded my head and smiled a small smile.  
"Good luck Naruto," and with that Naruto was off. I looked at the headband in my hand and decided it would be best to tie it around my forehead before going to sit down in my previous seat and wait for Naruto. After a couple of minutes Naruto came out, his shoulders were slumped his head was down and he walked straight passed me through the doors leading outside. I followed him outside quietly only to see him sitting on the swing he would usually sit on when he was upset I was just about to approach him when I heard a conversation between two women.  
"There, do you see him?" whispered women 1  
"It's that boy. I hear he's the only one who failed." whispered women 2 back  
"Hmph! Well, it serves him right."  
"Just imagine if he became a ninja. I mean he's the boy who-"  
"Say another word about Naruto and I'll promise you'll regret it" I leered The two women gasped and turned around to look at me.  
"Isn't she the girl who always hangs out with you know who" whispered woman 1 to woman 2. Pissed I began to activate my Sharingan but then Ookami's words echoed in my head. Frowning I concluded that ignoring them was the only thing to do. Remembering that Naruto was upset I turned to look at the swing he was on only to see that Naruto wasn't there. I released a long sigh and decided to go home, if he really needed me, he would have asked for my help or waited for me.

 **. . .**

THE NEXT DAY

Naruto and I walked into the classroom and were greeted with the same sight as usual. Sasuke's fan-girls swarming him like a swarm of bee's around a hive.  
"Hey Oni-chan I dare you to sit next to Sasuke," Whispered Naruto, I shrugged my shoulders and walked towards the seat next to Sasuke. What harm could it do?  
"I'm getting the seat next to Sasuke!"  
"No, I am!"  
"Be quiet Ino-pig!"  
"What was that billboard brow?!"  
"Actually, I'm getting the seat Sasuke-Kun!"  
"WHAT YOU BAKA!"  
"Ugh, I can't stand you!"  
I took this opportunity to slip into the seat next to Sasuke, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow but I gave him a blank look in return.  
"GET OUT MY SEAT EMO GIRL!"  
"YEAH EMO GET OUT OF MY SEAT!"  
I groaned as I tried to ignore all their comments until I heard Sakura's annoying voice yell something which pissed me off.  
"MOVE YOU STUPID BRAT! STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY SASUKE-KUN JUST BECAUSE YOUR MOTHER ABANDONED FOR BEING A USELESS, INSENSITIVE, ANTI-SOCIAL, EMO GIRL WHO HAS NO HOPE IN LIFE. YOU SHOULD JUST DIE".  
Silence. The room was deathly silent and a spine-chilling breeze could be felt. I cracked both my fists once then turned to look Sakura in her emerald eyes.  
"Say that one more time, I dare you," I said in an icy cold voice.


	8. Naruto's Right?

A/N Okay I'm going, to be honest, this isn't my best chapter and it's definitely not my longest. I'm also sorry for the long wait. Gomen

...

Oni P.O.V

"MOVE YOU STUPID BRAT! STOP TRYING TO STEAL MY SASUKE-KUN JUST BECAUSE YOUR MOTHER ABANDONED FOR BEING A USELESS, INSENSITIVE, ANTI-SOCIAL, EMO GIRL WHO HAS NO HOPE IN LIFE. YOU SHOULD JUST DIE".  
Silence. The room was deathly silent and a spine-chilling breeze could be felt. I cracked both my fists once then turned to look Sakura in her emerald eyes.  
"Say that one more time, I dare you," I said in an icy cold voice.  
"MOVE YOU STUPID-" I slammed my fist into the desk in front of me causing her to quickly shut her mouth. Slowly I turned around to glare the pinkette.  
"You was saying," I said in a threating tone. By now everyone's attention was on Sakura and I, some glaring and some looking in shock. I narrowed my eyes as Sakura took a large gulp before opening her mouth to speak.  
"YOU IDIOT ARE YOU DEAF,"  
I clenched my fist into a tight ball in an attempt to prevent myself from losing control.  
"YOU'RE UNWANTED, YOUR ONLY FRIEND IS NARUTO"  
I slowly drew my fist back preparing to punch her, I could hear Ookami's voice in my head telling me to stop but I continued to draw it back until I felt a hand grab onto my elbow.  
"Oni-chan don't do it" I heard Naruto say as he tightened his grip on my elbow. I sent him a side glance and frowned in annoyance.  
"Naruto, let go of my arm"  
"No, you know I can let you hurt Sakura-chan. I like her and plus I don't want you to get into trouble" he argued.  
"Oni drop your hand now or the punishment you receive for your actions will be double," commanded Ookami  
"Whatever Naruto" I sighed as I dropped my hand. Punching Sakura wasn't worth the punishment I would get from Ookami. I quickly sat back down next to Sasuke and rested my head on the palm of my hands.

"Naruto, why are you here, Only those who pass are supposed to be here" I heard someone yell from the back of the classroom. This caused Naruto to yell in response thus increasing the noise level of the classroom  
I lay my head on the oak desk trying to block out all of the noise around me, it was working until I felt the vibration of someone jump on the desk. I look up to see Naruto standing on the desk glaring at Sasuke and sighed in annoyance.  
'Was it really necessary for Naruto to behave like this?'  
Just then the guy sitting in front of me accidently elbowed Naruto so that he started falling forward towards me. I released a low growl and quickly grabbed Sasuke so that Naruto would fall on him, I saw no benefit of Naruto falling on me. Realising what I was doing he pushed me towards Naruto in an attempt to save himself. I frown and tugged Sasuke's arm dragging him into Naruto's path and causing their lips to meet.  
"Naruto, you Idiot! I'll Kill you!" choked Sasuke as he viciously wiped his lips  
"Ahh! My mouth is rotting" yelled Naruto as he did the same action "Oni-chan how could you, it would have been better if I kissed you" he whined I could see Sasuke nod his head in agreement.  
"I'd rather not" I stated before turning to look out the window. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a bunch of girls leap onto Naruto.  
'Serves him right' I thought. Although Naruto and I were friends he needed to learn that actions had consequences, some of which could be fatal.

. . .

"Now, you will soon be assigned duties by the village." I looked up at Iruka who was standing at the front of the classroom. "So today we will be creating the 3 man teams and each will have a Jounin sensei" he informed. "We tried to balance each team by strength." I half listened as Iruka started reading out the names for each team, my ears perked up when I heard Iruka read out Naruto's name.  
"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke..." I frowned when the three names were called out. I wasn't going to be on Naruto's team. I let out a sigh and looked out the window. Was it too late to drop out of the academy? Being on a team without Naruto would be an annoyance.  
"And Shinpi-Tenka Oni" I raised an eyebrow when my name was called. I hadn't heard of a four-man team before.  
"Iruka sensei why is Oni on our team" I heard Sakura question in disgust. This caused me to frown and look out the window.  
"That is because there was an uneven amount of students this year and it would make sense to put Naruto and Oni on the same team," stated Iruka-sensei. I frowned at this weak answer before deciding to zone out for the rest of the lesson.

Sasuke's P.O.V  
I stared in annoyance at Iruka. Naruto and Sakura were the worst people I could be put on a team with. I frowned and looked around the classroom until my eyes landed on Oni who also seemed to be slightly annoyed. She would have been better on our team than Sakura, she wasn't a fangirl like the rest.  
"And Shinpi-Tenka Oni" I looked up at Iruka in confusion but then smirked at least there was one person I could tolerate. Feeling someone's eyes on me I glance to my left, there I could Ino looking at me in awe obviously having seen me smirk. I wiped the smile off my face and sent her glare.  
'annoying'  
I let out a sigh and focused on Iruka again.  
"it would make sense to put Naruto and Oni on the same team," I frowned at the last part of Iruka's sentence  
Why would it make sense to put Naruto and Oni on the same team?


	9. You don't have a dream?

Oni's P.O.V  
"Ok... This afternoon we'll introduce the Jounin sensei's, Take a break until then." Said Iruka as he dismissed the class with a flick of his wrist.  
I glanced at Naruto who almost immediately locked eyes with me and sent me a huge smile in my direction before running up to me.  
"Sorry Oni-chan I can't spend the break with you, I have something to do I'll catch up with you later" I watched as Naruto chased after Sasuke who had just left the classroom... idiot

I stayed sitting in the classroom deciding that I was going to spend my break inside Watashi no Sekai so I could train with Ookami. I closed my eyes and crossed my legs on the bench I was sitting on. I release a breath once I felt myself entering the landscape in my mind but before I could be fully emerged the sound of Iruka's voice broke my concentration.

"Imouto (younger sister) what are you still doing in here" he questioned

"About to train with Ookami" I stated simply. Iruka nodded his head then took a seat beside me on the bench. There were only three people I trusted, one of which was dead. Naruto and Iruka were the other two however Iruka was the only person who knew about Ookami and my Saiyan abilities. Naruto, although he was my friend and someone I trusted I didn't know how he would react if he figured out I was a Jinchuuriki, Iruka however I already had an idea about how he'd react, he had accepted Naruto and wanted me to be his imoute despite knowing my dark past.  
We sat in silence for about a minute before I decided to speak.

"Iruka did you put me on the same team as Naruto because we are both Jinchuuriki or was it for a different reason?" I asked.  
This caused Iruka to turn and face me.

"I knew you'd ask" he smiled "The reason you and Naruto are on the same team is because you are both similar. Yes, you are both Jinchuuriki but that is only part of the reason. You are Naruto's first friend and it would break him if you were both to be separated, and now that I think about it, it would also break you if you were separated; I saw your face in class"  
I grunted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Continue"

"Also Naruto would work harder if you was on his team." I gave Iruka a questioning look "Naruto would want to impress you and get your approval since you're his best friend."

Iruka must have seen my confused face because he let out a long sigh. "Oni + Naruto= excellent team, Oni + Naruto= happy team Oni + Naruto= sane team. However Naruto - Oni= no teamwork and Oni - Naruto= Emo Oni. Get it?"  
I nodded my head in understanding.

"Say imoute would it hurt to call me Onii-chan once in a while" questioned Iruka.  
I sent him a smirk.

"I don't like it, it's weird"

I watch as Iruka let out a chuckle.

"I guess it does sound too much like your name, how about Nii-san?"

I released a sigh, "Maybe".

"I guess it's better than nothing."

We sat in silence for a bit longer, I took this opportunity to look out the window. The view of the outside world was something I would never get bored of, especially after knowing the horrors of seeing nothing but darkness for 4 years... even in my mind.

I frowned when I noticed Naruto disguised as Sasuke sitting next to Sakura.  
"...idiot" I muttered under my breath. This caught Iruka's attention, his eyes followed my line of sight towards Naruto and Sakura. I smirked when I heard him also mutter a quiet idiot under his breath.

"Oni I'm going to look for Sasuke okay if I don't see you before you meet your Jounin instructor good luck"

I nodded my head and watched him as he walked out  
I looked up at the clock and saw that I still had 10 minutes left of break.

 _"Ookami?"  
_ _ **"Very well"**_

"Naruto, stay still" whined Sakura as she glared in Naruto's direction. Break had ended over an hour ago and all the other teams had met their Jounin instructors. Naruto was currently trying to balance an eraser between the door and door frame in an attempt to prank our new sensei. I let out a loud yawn earning Sasuke's attention. He stared at me as if trying to figure out something, I stared at him with my usual blank expression. Just then the classroom door suddenly opened and in popped the head of a man with grey gravity defying hair. The majority of his face was covered with his navy blue hitai-ate and a matching blue mask. I carefully observed as the whiteboard eraser which Naruto had 'skillfully' placed on the door fell through the air and bounced off the head of the newcomer before landing on the floor with a slight thud.

"Hmm... How can I say this...? My first impression is... I don't like you guys." stated grey haired Jounin. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all sweat dropped at his comment whilst I simply stared at him, whether he liked me or not didn't particularly bother me.

"Meet me on the roof" and with that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

 **. . .**

"Ok Let's begin with some introductions" we all sent glances at each other then back at our new sensei.

"What do you want to know?" questioned Sakura

"How about... your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that" he explained.

"Hey, then why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" asked Naruto

"Yeah you look suspicious," added Sakura.

I silently watched the scene before me unfold whilst occasionally gazing at the scenery from on top of the academy roof.

"Oh... Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future...? hmm... haven't really thought about it and as for hobbies, I have lots."

He then pointed to Naruto. "Your turn"

"Believe it! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like hanging out with Oni and having sleepovers with her even though she doesn't say much, so I do most the talking." I sent a quick glance at Naruto before turning away to look at the scenery

"I also like cup Ramen!" he continued "But what I like even more is the restaurant ramen Iruka Sensei buys Oni and me, what I dislike is the 3 minutes you have to wait after pouring the hot water from the kettle. My hobbies are tasting different types of Ramen. As for my dream, it's to surpass Hokage! And then have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence!" Yelled Naruto.

I smiled slightly at the last part of Naruto's introduction, seeing him as Hokage would be nice but whether I'd live long enough was a thought that bothered me.

"You," Kakashi nodded towards to Sakura

"I'm Haruno Sakura the thing I like... well the person I like is" She glanced at Sasuke and giggle. "My dream for the future..." she looked at Sasuke and giggled again "My hobbies are..." She once more looked at Sasuke and blushed this time.

"How annoying," I muttered under my breath.

Sakura and Sasuke must have heard me because Sakura glared and Sasuke smirked.  
"And my dislikes are Naruto however I hate ONI!" she shouted pointing at me. I sweatdropped at her actions.

 _"Ookami?"  
_ _ **"You can't kill her"**_

"You boy," he said to Sasuke

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are a lot of things I dislike but I don't really like anything" I saw him quickly glance at me causing a frown to grow on my face... troublesome.

"And... I can't really call it a dream... But I have an ambition the resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man"

"I thought so," muttered Kakashi. "Last you"

Kakashi nodded to me.

I gave him a blank look and said nothing

"Are you hard on hearing, it's your-" I cut Sakura off

"I heard him," I said coldly.  
I had no intention of sharing anything with anyone, if I wanted them to know about me I would have told them about myself.

"Oni aren't you going to say anything," asked Naruto

"No"

"Please," he begged. I sent a warning glance at Naruto who easily dismissed it.

"Oni-chaaan! Stop being so stubborn" he said as he tugged at my arm. It was at times like this I found Naruto an annoyance.

 _ **"Oni they are your teammates they have a right to know something about you" stated Ookami**_

"Fine" I sighed.

Naruto did a little victory dance and scooted closer to me.

"My name is Shinpi-tekina Oni, I wouldn't say I like anything or anyone. I dislike a lot of things, what I hate the most are all people except for 3, Naruto, Iruka-nii and one other person. My hobbies are training... alone. As for dreams, I have no dream, mine's already come true.

"And what was that dream," asked Kakashi as he observed me carefully.

"To be free" I stated.

I could hear Sasuke scoff besides me.  
I released a deep sigh and slowly turned my head so that I was looking him dead in the eye

"Uchiha." I started "You call your life bad, you call you life unfair, you call your life miserable. Well Sasuke-kun," I said mockingly "You've had it easy, just having your clan massacred. If you were in my position I'm pretty sure you'd be dead, and I'm not talking about death by murder I'm talking about death by suicide" I said my voice emotionless and dry of any feeling.

I frowned when I felt everyone's eyes staring at me in shock, even Kakashi's one eye was visibly wide.

'Annoying'

"Well um, Oni you must have a dream. Why don't you think of one now" suggested Kakashi.  
I closed my eyes for a second before opening them again.

"I don't need a dream when I've already vowed to get revenge on a few people" 

* * *

A/N I'd like to say thank you for all the comments I've received, I know my grammar and spelling isn't amazing and I'm open to any feedback and constructive criticism. Don't be shy leave a review and thanks for reading :3


	10. Kakashi's Test

Sasuke P.O.V  
"I don't need a dream when I've already vowed to get revenge on a few people," she said. My eyes widened in shock. She was like me alone and following the path of revenge. I clenched my fist suddenly feeling guilty for earlier, she needed protection, something Naruto couldn't give to her. I turned my head to look at her. Her face was back to being blank like the previous few minutes hadn't occurred even her dark eyes were blank, void of any emotion. I continued to stare at her. What was her past like? Was it really worse than mine?  
"Tomorrow we'll start our duties as Shinobi" I heard Kakashi start "First we are going to do something with just the five of us-"  
"What, what is it. Is it going to be an assassination" I looked at Naruto, what a loser, he really thought the Hokage would assign new genin an A or S rank mission?  
"Oni isn't this exciting!" the said girl just nodded in response.  
"Come on, tell us what the mission is" encouraged Naruto  
"A survival mission." smiled Kakashi.  
I frowned, why was our first duty a survival training?  
"But Kakashi-sensei we've already had survival training in the academy," said Sakura  
"This isn't normal training" he informed, we all eyed him suspiciously as he started laughing  
"What's so funny sensei?" Sakura's high pitch voice asked.  
"Umm… Well… It's just that… when I tell you, you guys are going to freak out" he said leaning back onto the railing "Out of the 28 graduates only 9/10 will be chosen to become genin. The rest will be sent back to the academy, this training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66%"  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Sakura and Naruto yelled together. I glared at Kakashi-sensei trying to get him to flinch in fear, I then turned my gaze to Oni to see she was looking directly at me with a blank look on her face. 'What was she thinking?'  
"I told you, you'd freak out" Kakashi then sent us a closed eye smile  
"What? No way! Then what was the point of Graduating?" Naruto looked like he was about to explode. "Oni-chan tell him it's unfair" commanded Naruto as he grabbed Oni by the arm.  
"It's unfair," she said with no feeling what so ever. This caused a smirk to grow in my face.  
"That was just to see who qualifies to become a Genin, anyway tomorrow you have a chance to show me your real skill on the training ground. Bring all the Shinobi Tools you have remember meet at 5 am. Oh, and skip breakfast you might throw up. And with that, he left in a puff of smoke. I turned around and saw Oni get up and begin to leave.  
"Hey Oni, where are you going?" asked Naruto loudly  
"Home" she replied in a coolly.  
I stared at her back until it disappeared from sight.  
"Finally that depressed emo is gone, who did she think she was talking to you like that Sasuke-Kun. If she's so unhappy about her life she can go and jump-"  
"Sakura don't be so quick to judge, you know nothing about her, her life or her past. Furthermore, she is your teammate and comrade whether you like it or not, ill talking a teammate behind their back is disgusting you should be ashamed" I stood up and walked away, a little shocked from my outburst.

The Next day  
I approached the training grounds an hour early to avoid having to walk with Sakura or Naruto. In the distance I could see three tree stumps, I could make out a figure leaning against the second one. As I drew closer I could clearly see the figure of a girl, I soon realised it was Oni but her eyes were shut. Was she asleep or meditating?

Oni's P.O.V  
 _ **"Oni that's enough, you have now mastered wolf sage"**_ announced Ookami _**"You should be proud no one has ever been able to master wolf sage at your age"**_  
I looked at him with a small smile on my face.  
 _"Thanks, Ookami-sama,"_  
 _ **"No need to be so formal"**_  
Ookami was the closest thing I had to a family. He was with me for all the years I was locked up and gave me the motivation to work harder _  
"Oni someone is coming. Next time you come we will continue working on Bijuu mode ok,"_ I nodded in response.  
The training ground around me dissolved into thin air. A second later I found myself at the training grounds where I was supposed to meet my team. I looked up to see a certain raven haired boy looking at me as if I'd grown another head. I looked at him with my normal blank look. Things were like this for a couple of seconds before he sat down next to me. There was a moment's silence before I spoke.  
"Thanks."  
Sasuke sent me a side glance presumably confused as to why I was thanking him.  
"For sticking up for me, Naruto told me"  
Sasuke shrugged his shoulders "She needed to realise that we're stuck on the same team whether she liked it or not. Having tension in the group would lead to unnecessary problems"  
I frowned at this, all of the tension was either linked or indirectly linked to Sasuke.  
"Say Sasuke who's your hero" I questioned. I almost chuckled at the memory of when I had first asked him this question, he was pathetic.  
I eyed the Uchiha besides me with curiosity.  
"I don't need a hero, they give false hope"  
I smirked at this answer. "Seems like we're on the page Sasuke"  
"Hn"  
We sat in a peaceful silence until Sakura and Naruto arrived.

Time Skip  
"Your late" yelled Naruto and Sakura together.  
"Sorry guys, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take a long way around" defended Kakashi  
"Liar" yelled Naruto and Sakura again. Kakashi sighed before explaining what we had to do.  
"OK the clock is set for noon, your task is to take these from me before noon." Kakashi held up 3 bells. "Those who cannot get a bell from me by noon get no lunch also I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps but I'll eat right in front of you and you'll get sent back to the academy."  
I silently thanked Ookami for forcing me to eat this morning.  
"You only need to get one bell, there are only three, so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump and the person who doesn't take a bell fails, so at least one of you will be sent back, you won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill"  
"You can't even dodge a whiteboard eraser, We'll kill you" Laughed Naruto  
"In the real world class clowns usually go down first" smirked Kakashi. This caused Naruto to grow an irk mark but before he could say anything I grabbed his shoulder.  
"I don't like him either but you have to restrain from stabbing him until he's an unrecognisable pile of flesh, bones and blood," I lectured. Naruto instantly broke away from my grip and slowly inched away from me.  
"I wasn't planning that Oni-chan," he said slightly shook.  
I smirked and glanced around the group and saw they were all staring at me.  
"Don't mind me," I said amused by their face  
"When I say start you can begin" continued Kakashi my smirk widened as I caught his lone visible eye drift to me. Naruto suddenly grabbed a kunai knife and lunged for Kakashi, but before he knew it the kunai was pointed to his neck.  
"Slow down I haven't said start yet, but you came at me with the intent to kill me, so how can I say this, I'm actually starting to like you guys." Kakashi said "Ok let's get going. Ready… START"  
I felt Sasuke suddenly grab my wrist and pull me into the bushes with him.  
 ** _"Oni it seems like this boy wants to protect you. Play along, it would help keep your abilities a secret until I say so" said Ookami._**  
I sighed in annoyance but agreed nevertheless

Sasuke's P.O.V  
As soon as Kakashi said to start I automatically grabbed Oni's hand and pulled her into the bushes with me. She didn't seem angry or happy just seemed like... well Oni. I peeked through the bush to see the moron challenging Kakashi to a fight. My eyes widened as I watched him dig into his weapon pouch. He didn't say anything about him using weapons, how was I going to protect her, but instead of pulling out a weapon he pulled out a book. I glared at him, insulted at the fact he wasn't taking this seriously but my glaring eyes suddenly widened when Kakashi looked directly at fast I grabbed Oni's wrist again and led her to another hiding spot.

"Where do you two think you're going?"

I looked up to see Kakashi-sensei standing in front of us with an orange book in hand. How did he catch up so quickly? I stood in front of Oni with a kunai knife in hand ready to attack. I almost glance behind me at the sound of someone scoffing but chose to ignore it and focus on Kakashi however in a blink of a Kakashi was behind me. Just as I was turning around he knocked out Oni causing her to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Oni's P.O.V  
I hated it. I hated having to pretend to be useless when I could easily defeat Kakashi. I hated that Sasuke had to defend me when I could easily defeat him with all my limbs tied up. I scoffed when Sasuke stood in front of me in an attempt to 'protect me', he really was pathetic someone who couldn't even protect his family from family had no right to act so arrogantly. I locked eyes with Kakashi as he suddenly flashed in front of me with his hand raised ready to knock me out. I could of easily of dodged it but I decided it would be best to stand my ground and allow myself to be knocked out but before his hand reached me I sent him a knowing smirk.

Sasuke's P.O.V   
I glared at Kakashi before forming the Horse - Tiger seals.  
"Fire release: fireball Jutsu" a huge fireball erupted from my mouth and shot out towards Kakashi who was in front of me again. The huge fireball caused a huge cloud of dust and smoke to form, once the smoke had cleared a huge crater could be seen where the earth had been burnt but no Kakashi, where was he? Left? Right? Up? Out of nowhere a hand grabbed onto my ankle and pulled me down into the earth so that I was buried neck down in the earth.  
"I guess you are different, and I think I'll take Oni with me," Kakashi said with a closed eye smile.  
"No, stay and fight me" I yelled but it was no use, he was gone in a flash.


End file.
